1986
's effects]]1986 was the 1986th year of the Common Era. Events *Yoweri Museveni's coup in Uganda brings an end to the Ugandan Civil War, which cost 500,000 lives. *Space shuttle Challenger disaster, demoralizing the US public as a space shuttle explodes in orbit. *Haitian president Jean-Claude Duvalier is overthrown in a popular uprising, ending the reign of the Duvalier family, which had begun 29 years earlier. *Start of Glasnost (Openness) and Perestroika (Reconstruction) in the Soviet Union under Mikhail Gorbachev. *1986 Berlin nightclub bombing by Libya kills 3 United States troops and wounds 230. The United States President Ronald Reagan responds with Operation Eldorado Canyon, bombing Libya and killing 45 troops and 30 civilians and destroying 5 IL-76 transports, 14 MiG-23s, 2 helicopters, and 5 radars. Only 2 American pilots are lost. *Revolutionary Cells take revenge for the bombing of Libya by kidnapping journalist John McCarthy in Beirut, Lebanon. *Abu Nidal Organization kills 22 people and wounds 8 in the Neve Shalom Synagogue of Istanbul, Turkey. *Iran-Contra Affair is unveiled in the USA, with the USA selling guns to Iran in exchange for the return of 7 hostages and in exchange for funds for the Contras in Nicaragua. *MPLA forces holding captured American soldier Frank Woods on a barge on the Cubango River of Angola are defeated by a small American rescue team, who proceed to kill several MPLA and Cuban soldiers in the process in . *Battle of Khost in the Soviet-Afghan War results in the death of infamous Colonel Lev Kravchenko and many Soviet troops. Major CIA undercover operation. *CIA are inserted into Nicaragua to assassinate cartel boss and Soviet arms supplier Raul Menendez but only succeed in destroying his Wasa King mansion and drug oepration and killing his sister. Menendez is left with a hatred of the Americans, and he moves from being a drug lord to a leftist leader. Famous Songs *Take My Breath Away - Berlin *The Final Countdown - Europe *West End Girls - Pet Shop Boys *Breakout - Swing Out Sister *Bizarre Love Triangle - New Order *Burning Heart - Survivor *Conga - Miami Sound Machine and Gloria Estefan *Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins *I Just Died in Your Arms - The Cutting Crew *Glory of Love - Peter Cetera *Heartbeat - Don Johnson *Higher Love - Steve Winwood *Holding Back the Years - Simply Red *A Kind of Magic - Queen *Kiss - Prince and the Revolution *Land of Confusion - Genesis *Livin' on a Prayer - Bon Jovi *Love Walks In - Van Halen *Manic Monday - The Bangles *My Hometown - Bruce Springsteen *Let's Make Lots of Money - Pet Shop Bos *Pretty in Pink - The Psychadelic Furs *Stripped - Depeche Mode *True Colors - Cyndi Lauper *Twist and Shout - The Beatles *Walk Like an Egyptian - The Bangles *You Can Call Me Al - Paul Simon *You Give Love a Bad Name - Bon Jovi *You Just Keep Me Hangin' On - Kim Wilde *Your Love - The Outfield Category:Years Category:Events Category:1980s